La Confeción de Ino
by shyclueless
Summary: Editado- Ino es asignada a ser la escolta del Kazekage.


**La Confeción de Ino**

Era un día frío, perfecto para estar dentro de casa tomando chocolate caliente, pero en la oficina de la Hokage se encontraban 2 jounins, antiguos compañeros de equipo, en frente de una extraña Hokage.

"El Kazekage viene de visita, hay cosas importantes que hacer y quiero que ustedes 2 se encarguen de que ellos se sientan a gusto." les informó la Hokage con una extraña sonrisa en su rostro.

"Hokage-sama ¿Quiénes son _ellos_?" le preguntó Ino, pero Shikamaru ya sabía la respuesta, por algo era un genio.

"_Ellos_ son el Kazekage y su escolta, que consiste sólo de su hermana Temari. Kankuro esta en una misión y no los acompañará." contestó la Hokage.

"Hokage-sama perdone la pregunta, pero ¿por qué nos escogió a nosotros para este trabajo?" preguntó Ino.

Una misteriosa sonrisa atravesó el rostro de la Hokage, "Pues, Shikamaru es la escolta de la embajadora de Suna, y necesitábamos otro shinobi para que estuviese con el Kazekage mientras dure su estadía. Llegarán en media hora, así que deben irse ya." esa extraña sonrisa no desapareció de su rostro en ningún momento, pero ninguno preguntó, pues debían irse.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

En las puertas se encontraban ambos shinobis en espera del Kazekage y su escolta, los cuales no tardaron en aparecer.

"Bienvenidos, Kazekage-sama, Temari-san." les saludó Ino. "Nosotros seremos su escolta mientras dure su estadía en Konoha."

"Bueno, eso quiere decir que Ino-chan estará contigo y Shika-kun conmigo." le dijo Temari con la misma misteriosa sonrisa que tenía la Hokage mientras se alejaba a paso decidido con Shikamaru a rastras.

"Am, supongo que eso quiere decir que sólo somos nosotros." le dijo Ino a un confundido Gaara. "¿A dónde desea ir, Kazekage-sama?"

"Gaara" le dijo el joven al voltearse para quedar frente a Ino.

"Como usted desee, Gaara-san." le dijo Ino con una pequeña reverencia. "¿A dónde desea ir?" Gaara sólo se encogió de hombros mientras desviaba su mirada hacia el cielo. "Si desea podemos ir a cenar." le sugirió Ino. La cual recibió un leve asentimiento del distraído joven a su lado antes de comenzar a caminar hacia el interior de la aldea.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Caminaron por las calles de Konoha cruzándose con muchas personas que les dirigían miradas confusas y asustadas. Entraron en un pequeño restaurante. Tomaron asiento en una mesa un poco alejada de la puerta y en seguida ordenaron. Mientras el mesero se alejaba un chico de naranja y negro se acercaba.

"Hola Ino-chan" le sonrió Naruto "Hola Gaara-san."

"Hola Naruto-kun" le saludó la chica rubia, mientras que Gaara movió ligeramente la cabeza a modo de saludo.

"Ino-chan ¿has visto a Hinata-chan?" le pregunto el chico zorro.

"Estaba en el hopital." le contestó la chica rubia después de pensar un poco.

"¿Qué? ¿¡QUE LE PASO!?" le preguntó muy asustado el chico zorro.

"Oye, cálmate, sólo está ayudando a Sakura. Es que habían muchos pacientes. Tsunade le dará todo el día de mañana libre." Esto último lo dijo muy bajito, como si fuese un gran secreto.

Naruto sonrió ampliamente, "Nos vemos" se despidió rápidamente el chico zorro mientras salía a prisa del restaurante.

Gaara observó dicho espectáculo con ojos curiosos, y cuando Naruto se fue le preguntó a Ino "¿Qué le pasa a Naruto?"

"En realidad no se, pero tenía una pequeña cajita azul en sus manos" le respondió la chica rubia muy pensativa.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Al salir del restaurante ya había caído la noche y caminaron hacía el hotel donde el joven Kazekage se hospedaba. Mientras caminaban en silencio Ino se preguntaba '¿En qué estará pensando? Está muy distraído, nunca lo había visto así ¿Qué le sucede?' Al estar tan entretenida en sus pensamientos no notó que se acercaban al hotel. Al pasar por enfrente de la puerta del hotel recordó que ahí se quedaba Gaara.

"¡Gaara-san, deténgase!" gritó la chica rubia mientras se detenía, pues el joven a quien acompañaba seguía caminando sin prestar atención a su alrededor.

Gaara se detuvo, se dio la vuelta y mirando al suelo preguntó "¿Que sucede?"

"Pues, estamos al frente del hotel, Gaara-san." Le dijo la chica un poco confundida por la actitud tan distraída del joven Kazekage.

El chico levantó su mirada y observó a su alrededor. Sin mirar a Ino caminó lentamente hacia la puerta, pero una mano en su hombro lo detuvo. Se giró lentamente y se encontró frente a frente con una preocupada Ino.

"¿Gaara-san, qué sucede?" le preguntó la chica rubia. El chico cerró los ojos y negó lentamente con la cabeza. "No me mienta, Gaara-san. Lo conozco y sé que algo le sucede." le dijo la chica, la preocupación ya se notaba en su voz.

Gaara abrió sus ojos y al ver la preocupación en los ojos de Ino no pudo evitar preguntarle "¿Por qué estas tan preocupada por mí?"

Ino, que aún tenía su mano sobre el hombro de él la retiró rápidamente y sus mejillas adquirieron un color rosa mientras trataba de explicarse "Am… pues… es que… pues, am… usted es el Kazekage y… pues… am… no debe de estar preocupado." Le dijo ella inventando una muy mala excusa.

"¿Eso es todo?" preguntó el joven sin creerle ni una sola palabra.

Ino lo miró y se tornó de un color rojo vivo, el cual no tenía nada que envidiarle al de Hinata. "Preferiría no contestarle esa pregunta, Gaara-san." Él la miró con esos profundos ojos aquamarinos, que la hacían temblar; ella sabía que él le estaba preguntando y también sabía que no podría ocultarle la verdad por mucho tiempo. "No preguntes" le dijo la chica en tono de súplica.

"Contéstame, …por favor." Le dijo él en un tono extrañamente dulce.

"¡TE AMO!" le gritó Ino, y luego salió corriendo al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, dejando a un confundido y sonrojado Kazekage.

"¿Me ama?" se preguntó a sí mismo "Me ama" murmuró el joven mientras entraba al hotel con una curiosa sonrisa en sus labios.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Al día siguiente Gaara llevaba 2 horas frente a la puerta del hotel esperando a Ino.

"¿Todavía estás aquí?" le preguntó Temari mientras pasaba por su lado, recibiendo una mirada asesina por parte de su hermano menor. "No me mires así. Pensé que después de la primera media hora abrías ido a buscarla." Gaara la miró confundido y ella rió muy divertida "Soy tu hermana, te conozco." Echó a andar y le gritó por encima del hombro sin detenerse "Está en su apartamento a 2 calles de aquí en esa dirección."

Esto provocó que Gaara corriera a través de las calles como alma que lleva el diablo hasta el apartamento de Ino. Sin embargo, al estar frente a su puerta no sabía que hacer, pero al levantar la mano para tocar la puerta se abrió revelando a Ino, quien quedó en shock al ver al Kazekage en su puerta.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntó ella sin expresar sentimiento alguno.

El chico no habló, si no que la rodeó con sus brazos y la besó. La rubia no se lo esperaba, pero estaba que no cabía de la alegría. Entonces él se separó:

"¿Quieres casarte conmigo?" le preguntó él.

Ella abrió los ojos y le preguntó incrédula "¿De verdad?" él asintió y ella le respondió "¡SIIIIIIIIIII!"

fin


End file.
